Ek Hero
by SRKfangirl
Summary: This is an Ek Villain fanfic. I loved the movie to death, but I mean, ** SPOILER ALERT** Aisha died! So I'm writing a version with her in it. Not copying the movie, but will have similar instances, copied scenes, or song lyrics (from the movie) buried in there. Also, there's a lot of Hindi in here (Like written in Eng, but Hindi words) that I didn't translate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my Ek Villain fanfic! I loved the movie, but there's one thing that annoyed me. Aisha died! And that bothered me. A lot. So yeah. And I'd love it if you favorited/followed and especially love it if you reviewed. At the very least, READ it! And be sure to check out my other story, Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years, if you've seen SOTY!**

* * *

Guru looked at the scene, Aisha lying on the hospital bed, barely breathing, kept alive by the assister regulating her breathing. She had been pushed off the building by an unknown person, and had barely escaped death. The doctors had given up on her, but of course, Guru, being Guru, managed to _convince_ them to work on her, to keep her alive.

He looked down at their clasped hands, due to the wetness he felt on his hand, surprised to see tears. His tears. Guru had only cried twice before in his life, the day his parents died, and the day that Aisha almost left him.

And then Aisha moved.

It was only a small nudge of her hand, but Guru felt it. And even though he didn't look up, he knew that her eyelids were slowly opening, her eyelashes fluttering the way that they always did.

"Guru," she croaked out, faintly, quiet enough to almost not be heard, but Guru heard it and looked up. He heard everything that she had said. "Ek joke bolu?"

Guru grinned through his tears, and slowly nodded his head.

"Once there was a drowning man, who prayed to God and said, 'God, please save me.' Soon after, a boat came by and the man on the boat extended his hand out to the drowning man, and told him to take it. The drowning man said, 'No, God will save me." The boat went on. Then a ship came by, and told the drowning man to get on, but he refused, saying that God would save him. Do you know what happened to the man?" Guru shook his head, a small smile still on his face. "He drowned. And in Heaven, he asked God why he didn't save him. God said, 'Do you think that your father sent the boat and ship?'"

Guru had stopped smiling now, simply choosing to cry.

"Itna bura joke nahi tha. You could have at least smiled."

"Aisha, I love you." Guru bent his head again, and kissed her hand, silent tears streaming down his face, soaking her hand and a little bit of her sleeve. "And I'm not going to let the one who did this to you escape."

Aisha slowly wriggled her hand out of his grip, and tried to raise his head, but she was too weak. "I love you too. But you need to look at me." Guru looked up, following her command. "You're not going to kill anyone, and you're not going to be a villain again, you're going to stay my hero. Okay? Nothing else."

Guru looked pained, as he reclaimed Aisha's hand in his, dwarfing it, hiding it in his hand, to resemble the way they were; her protected by him, them working as a team, them loving each other, their union. "Aisha, he tried to kill you! Actually he had succeeded; I had to force the doctor's to stick that shot in your heart, to start it up again. Tu mera hamdard hai, and I'm not going to let someone who tried to take my cure away, get away so easily. He almost took you away from me, and you know, that jab tum nahi thi, main adhoora ji raha tha, har dam yeh mehsoos kar raha tha. Mujhe teri zaroorat thi, hai, aur hamesha hogi. If he had succeeded in taking you away, with no hope to save you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Guru, I have to tell you something, what I wanted to tell you when you got home. I'm pregnant and-"

"No, you're not. Not anymore. I didn't want to approach this right now, but that's another reason I want to get my revenge. He killed our child. So if him attempting to kill you isn't enough for me to go after him, him killing our child is definitely enough." Guru cut off, seeing Aisha's pain, her tears, at the news of her- their child's death.

Her sobs echoed through the room, alerting Guru to the fact that now would be a good time to call the doctors, to let them know that she was living, talking, breathing, crying. She was crying.

"Aisha, I'll be right back. I just have to tell the doctors about your… state." Guru slowly got up, letting his hand drift out of Aisha's and turned away, only to turn back around when he felt Aisha's hand on his again, attempting to restrain him, but failing miserably.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. "Please. I need you here with me."

"Aisha." Guru looked pained once again, being conflicted between having to leave Aisha and his need to inform the doctors about Aisha's recovery.

"Eh, Hero! Did you ever think to press the attendant button that's right there, next to your hand?"

Guru looked down to see that there was indeed a button to summon a nurse, and one next to it to summon doctors. Guru pressed the doctors button, then moved his hand back over to Aisha's. "You never will change, will you? Cracking a joke one second, crying the next second, and then reverting back to normalcy, like it was any normal day, with your usual 'Eh, Hero!"

And then the doctors walked in, their faces stricken with resignation, with pity, sympathy, sorrow. At least their faces were regretful; until they saw that Aisha was sitting up, mostly no worse for wear. Of course, her arm was still fractured, the bone in her left leg still broken, the one in her right leg still snapped, and her wrist was still sprained, not to mention the numerous cuts still littering her body.

"Aisha, you're alive?" Dr. Joshi asked, Aisha's doctor, the one who had been responsible for her case through her sickness, through the beginning of her pregnancy. With that thought, Aisha burst into tears again. The doctors, besides Dr. Joshi, having absolutely no idea what was going on, bombarded Guru.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?"

Guru only shook his head answered their questions with a question. "Can everyone except Dr. Joshi, please leave? She is the only doctor to whom this case belongs to." His tone made it clear that it wasn't a request, but an order. An order that was expected to be followed. And followed it was. Then he turned to Dr. Joshi. "Of course, she's still alive. You can see it, can't you?"

"Forgive me, Guru, I thought the worst when the button was pressed." Reverence was evident through Dr. Joshi's tone, indicating that she knew what Guru was capable of and respected him for how much he loved Aisha. She turned to Aisha. "Aisha, I'm sorry to say this, but you're child-"

"She knows." Guru cut in, as Aisha's sobs became louder, and he started to draw circles on her hand using his thumb. "Why do you think she started crying when you began talking? You reminded her of the pregnancy thing."

"Guru, it wasn't just a thing. It was our **child**. Our own flesh and blood. Something we created together. And now it's gone."

"Aisha, you knew for what? A few hours? I mean, that's what the phone call was about, right? So you can't have been in the late stages of your pregnancy."

"It doesn't take long to get attached to your own child! Whether they're already born or not is a different thing all together."

"Okay Aisha. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to rip yourself up over this. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." He got up. "I'm going to let Dr. Joshi check you, and I'll be back."

"Don't leave. I'm sorry for crying, you just don't leave," Aisha pleaded.

"I'm not mad, and it's not your fault. I have to leave, but I'll be back as soon as she-" he gestured to Dr. Joshi,"-is done." Before Aisha could say anything else, Guru was gone; the only reminder of him being there was the tingling sensation in Aisha's hand.

Guru walked out of the room, toward the Ganpati shrine, where he saw a little boy, about eight years old, trying to ring the bell. He went up to him.

"Main madaat karoon?" Guru asked, surprised at his own request, at his own change. The old Guru, the one who hadn't met Aisha, might've killed the boy. But this Guru, the one who **had** met Aisha, who **had **been reminded of the boy he used to be, hiding under the table while his parents were murdered, didn't kill him. No, this Guru helped the boy. Just another reason of why Guru should get his revenge. The one who tried to kill Aisha, had almost taken away Guru's reason for living, Guru's reason for his change.

By now the boy had turned around, and was sizing up Guru, as if trying to decide whether Guru's question was a mocking joke or an honest offer for help. Of course, it also looked like the boy was thinking whether or not he could take Guru in a fight, which naturally was impossible. And then the boy nodded his head.

Guru lifted the boy by the waist, feeling an odd sort of satisfaction when the ring of the bell echoed through the hall. He let the boy down, and continued to look at him as he saw the boy put up a toy car and a red fan as an offering. Guru looked at the fan intently, knowing that there was only one person around the area that gave out fans like that.

"I'm giving you all my favorite toys, but you have to give me something in return. You have to make Aai and Baba stop fighting. You have to make Aai stop throwing Baba out the house, and help Baba get okay again. Please." The boy stopped talking, done with his prayers, and suddenly aware of Guru's stare on his back. He turned back around.

"What's your name?" Guru asked, wanting to get some information before he confirmed his suspicions.

"Raj Madhakar. Aai's name is Sulochana Mahadkar and Baba's name is Rakesh Madhakar."

Guru blinked his eyes, half tempted to burst into laughter at the amount of information, valuable information that the child had just given him. "Did some auntie give you the fan?" Guru tried to not let his emotions, tried to not let how much was riding on Raj's answer show on his face.

"No, Baba gave it to me, the same day that he gave Aai a pretty new necklace, with a circle in the front."

There is was the great answer. The killer, no, the attempter was revealed. Guru turned back around and walked away, examining this new piece of information. He knew that a red fan had vanished from their house, as the moment that it was cleaned up he had done a census. There had only been two things missing, the necklace that had been ripped off of Aisha's neck, and a red fan. Which had both just been found.

Guru dashed back to Aisha's hospital room, where he knew that the inspection, check-up, call it what you will, was over. He was determined to give her the news, the knowledge that he had gained on her attempted assassination.

And he was indomitably set on the fact that, maybe last time he hadn't been able to stop Rakesh, but this time…

This time he would. Rakesh wouldn't escape.

Guru would get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, there's no excuse for me updating late, but my flight landed this morning, instead of yesterday like I thought. SORRY!**

Rakesh turned his head, looking around his hospital room trying to remember where he was and how he got there. The last thing that he recalled was killing the pregnant girl, giving Sulo her necklace and Raj the fan… and coming to the hospital due to being pierced by a large shard of glass in his abdomen. This had been the first time that he had been injured while killing a woman. Well, Rakesh chose to look at it as getting his revenge on the world.

He took in the room around him, as his vision focused. And he took in the people around him. He took in Sulo.

"Where's Raj?" Rakesh's voice was hoarse, rough, and croaky due to the lack of water Rakesh had drunk and the lack of use his voice had suffered as well.

Sulochana moved her hand, grasping a glass of water on the stand next to Rakesh's bed and holding it up to his mouth, making him sip the water. "Raj is out there praying for you to get better."

"Sulo, I-," Rakesh began.

"No. What need was there to get injured while repairing windows? Why couldn't you have been careful for once? Did you even think about what would have happened to me and Raj if you died? How would we live? Not that we live very well right now," she muttered under her breath. She raised her voice again. "How do you think we're going to pay for the cost of this? The cost of your surgery? They charge you for just staying in this room! How do you think we're going to do this?" She sobbed.

"Sulo, I'll take care of it for you. I'll work extra hard and I'll come up with the money, somehow. Don't worry."

"There's another thing. You never tell me when you're going to be working late, and then I have no idea when you'll be home. And you say you'll come up with the money, but you **never** do. And even then, I have no idea how you were planning on getting the money. And you always bring me "expensive" gifts, but you can't improve our life style. You just need to… to stop!"

"Excuse me." A nurse walked in. "No one is allowed to be here except for the patient. He is in a critical state right now and talking and sitting up as he is now would be fatal for him."

Sulo sat up, nodding her head. "I'll be right out."

The nurse snorted. "You better be." She stalked out, making sure to slam the door behind her, causing Sulo's breath to hitch from shock.

"Are nurses always that mean?" She muttered, as she sat back down. "Where did you get this necklace from?"

"I… I bought it for you."

"Okay," Sulo said slowly, pondering over that statement, not really believing it.

"You're still here? How many times do I have to tell you to go? How many times do I have to complain?"

"Don't worry, madam. After today, you won't get the chance to complain."

"I better not." She stalked out again, this time dragging Sulo by the arm along with her, not paying any attention to Sulo's glances at Rakesh.

"You won't get the chance to say anything else," Rakesh whispered after the two of them left the room.

* * *

"I need to tell you something when you get home."

"Tell me now, I'm on my way home," Guru pleaded.

"When you come home." Aisha heard a thump and turned around. "What are you doing and how did you get in? Do you just enter people's houses like that without ringing the bell?"

The man flung Aisha to the ground, the phone flying out of her hand.

"Aisha? Aisha! Aisha, answer me! Are you okay?"

"Guru!"

Aisha rolled under the table, but then rolled to the other side when the man plunged a screwdriver through the table.

The man walked toward the phone, listening to the words coming out of it. "Let my Aisha go! Aisha! Just let her go! She didn't do anything!" He crushed the phone with his boot, turning back toward Aisha, a wicked smile gracing his face.

He looked at the shelf next to her, put his hand on it, and prepared to throw it on her.

"Please don't. Pl-"

CRASH!

Aisha looked up through the gap in the shelf, blood running down her face from a cut near her cheekbone. "Please don't kill me. I'm pregnant. I want to live. I want to bring this child into the world. Please don't kill me."

The man lifted the shelf and helped Aisha up, making her think he was going to let her live. And then, he pushed her backward, snatching her necklace away, and Aisha fell out of the window. Fell onto the pavement. Fell to her death.

Aisha woke up, tears running down her cheeks, due to her latest dream about her Near Death Experience.

_He pushed me out of the window_, she thought. _I should have died. Why didn't I? Right, Guru._

She slowly became aware of her surroundings, of Guru sleeping, resting his head in her lap, his hands laced with hers. His grip was tight, as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would lose her.

Aisha stroked Guru's cheek with her finger, reveling in the feel of his skin, well; it was more the feel of his stubble, because he obviously hadn't shaved while Aisha was unconscious.

Guru moved his face upward, now awake, and kissed Aisha's finger, the one that was stroking his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Guru moved his hand to Aisha's cheek where he brushed off her tears. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm right here with you and you're safe. You'll always be safe with me."

Guru sat up, and went to press a chaste kiss to Aisha's cheek, but Aisha turned her head, making sure that Guru kissed her lips instead. Their kiss quickly increased in passion and then Guru broke away.

"Not here," he panted, showing just how hard it was for him to not continue. "You're still injured, and I could hurt you more."

Aisha pouted, and upon seeing her reaction, Guru added quickly something else, that made both him and Aisha happy.

"But I promise that the moment you're better and we're in our own bed, not a hospital one, we'll pick up from right there. Right where we left off."

"Really?"

Guru nodded and went to nuzzle his nose with Aisha's, but Dr. Joshi came in, interrupting their moment and Guru quickly backed away.

"Oh good, you're awake. I have your reports back. You have 2 months of bed rest, which should allow for your fractured arm, broken and snapped legs to heal, using a cast of course. Your wrist should be healed in about a week, and the cuts should be gone soon enough. The only one expected to leave a scar is that one," she said, pointing to a cut, through Aisha's hospital gown. The cut was on the upper half of her body, on her breasts, and Aisha could see that this moment and the spot of the cut were making Guru _really_ uncomfortable.

"Okay then," Aisha was quick to quell the awkward moment. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"I can tell Guru the rest, when the hospital discharges you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Guru asked. "Is that okay?"

"Considering that I'm her doctor, and I've validated it, her release from the hospital tomorrow is _okay_," Dr. Joshi said, giving a show of sarcasm that none had seen before. "I'm going now." And true to her words, she left immediately. Now it was Guru's turn to give his news.

* * *

After he had gone in to see Aisha, after meeting Raj, she had already fallen asleep, so Guru had gone ahead and rested his head on her lap, clutching her hand. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He had woken up to Aisha stroking his cheek, and then kissed her finger. Then of course, he ended up _kissing_ her, then he had to stop, for her own good and then the doctor came and left. Now it was Guru's turn to give his _reports_.

"Aisha. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know that you don't want me to get revenge, but this is something that you need to know. I figured out his name, his son's name and his wife's name."

"Guru, don't-"

"Listen. I don't know why he killed you, but he gave your necklace to his wife. The necklace that I bought for you myself, your anniversary present; he took it and gave it to his wife, pretending that he had bought it for her, when actually, he had taken it off what he thought to be a dead body, whose life he thought he had taken. And that red fan that went missing, he gave that to his son, pretending that he had found it a vendor somewhere."

"Guru, where did you find all this stuff out?"

"Raj told me."

"Raj? Who's he?"

"He is the son of Rakesh, the person who tried to murder you."

"Where did you meet Raj?"

"He was praying to Ganpati, that his parents would stop fighting and that his father would get better. And that's when he put the red fan up."

"His father would get better? How can Rakesh be hurt? I'm the one who got pushed out of a window."

"I'm guessing a shard of glass hit him in the stomach or something. But see, you need this. You started crying when you talked about being pushed out of a window. You need closure. You need to see him acting the same way you had too. You need to see him hurt, paying for the damage he caused you, the damage he has probably caused others as well." Guru wiped away the tears that had formed under Aisha's eyes, as she sobbed quietly. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier to see you lapse back into your villain ways. I don't want you to go back to randomly killing people and threatening them with what you could do to them in "ek second". I want you to stay good. I want you to stay my hero."

"And I will. Doing this will be good for you. Me doing this will be the act of a hero. Your hero. It **will** help you. I'll help you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that Aisha fell asleep again, tired from her pills, which made her drowsy, and more prone to sleeping.

Guru got up. It was time for him to figure out exactly who had tried to hurt Aisha. It was time to see the attacker's face. It was time to secure the attacker's fate.

* * *

Guru wandered around the hospital, toward the piercing wards, looking for Raj, his being the only face that Guru recognized, the only face that would help Guru in his… quest, his mission, his _manzil_.

Well, that's what you would call it if you wanted to be kind.

And then he saw him through the window. Crying.

Raj was crying, facing a hospital bed, that no doubt held his father. But his mother was nowhere to be seen.

Raj walked out of the hospital room, drying his tears the moment he saw Guru standing there. He walked up to Guru, then stopped, as if he had lost all the confidence that he had gained in his walk toward Guru.

"Baba hurt himself even more. For some reason, he chose to get out of the hospital bed last night. Now his wound is bleeding even more, and to top it off, no one knows how, but the nurse that usually tends to him is dead! So there's no one who knows his case well enough to help him heal."

"Can I see your father?"

"Come with me. I need you to see him. Maybe you can help him, like you helped me."

"Ok. I'll help him alright." Guru lowered his voice, so that Raj wouldn't hear his next sentence. "Help him descend into more pain."

**A/N: What'd you guys think? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm really late. Review. My birthday's today, so I better get wishes. Cuz im giving u a present, instead of the other way around.**

Guru followed Raj through the building, going up stairs, turning right and left. He had no idea where he was going, just that he needed to get to Rakesh.

Guru frowned in distaste. Rakesh was such an innocent name, when the owner was nothing but innocent. Guru knew that Rakesh's nurse had not simply died, she had been murdered. By none other than the man she was tending to. He had killed her, while she was taking care of him.

Guru was left wondering, as he wandered the halls, what might have possessed Rakesh to kill the nurse, to murder her on cold blood. There was no way that the nurse had hurt Rakesh in any way, yet the evidence was there. Rakesh had murdered the nurse.

It seemed to Guru, that Rakesh couldn't control the amount of killing that he did. It seemed to be an impulsive thing.

"Raj, do you know how the nurse died?" Guru figured that this was a safe bet. It was very unlikely that Raj would guess his intentions, as the kid- unlike the father- was innocent. He was blameless, guiltless, and innocent. This kid lived up to his name. So apparently, the apple **can** fall from the tree.

"It looked like there was a screwdriver screwed through her. I wonder why."

Aditya Rathore's words came back to Guru's mind.

_He's been murdering several women, you're lucky your wife is alive. His only weapon is a screwdriver, which he uses to mutilate every one of his victims. But I won't let you kill him. You stopped me from reaching and killing Caesar, the one I wanted dead, so I __**will**__ stop you from killing the one you want dead. You can see him all you want, meet him, do anything to him. Except kill him. I __**won't**__ let you kill him._

This confirmed Guru's thoughts, that the nurse was indeed murdered by Rakesh.

"Here he is. My father. He's really hurt, so if you see that he's awake, be nice to him."

Guru examined Rakesh thoroughly. Rakesh looked normal, with someone dark skin, like his son. The only thing about him that even suggested that he was dangerous was the bandage running across his face. For some reason, the nurse had cut the bandage jagged, as the cut seemed to be, instead of making the bandage a straight line. The jagged bandage was the only part of him, that seemed to be true to the inner _Rakesh_. The only part that showed how sadistic and cruel he really was.

"Raj, you go back to the statue of Ganapati, and keep praying. I'll take care of your father."

The young boy obediently nodded, and ran off, no doubt following Guru's order's down to the letter. It was clear how naïve the boy was, and how much he innocently trusted Guru, despite having known him for only a day, despite not knowing his name.

It took Guru back to a simpler time, when he was trusting, innocent, and naïve. He used to be free, without a care in the world. Until the day his parents were murdered.

That day had changed Guru. That day, he became an orphan. A month or so later, he had been picked up by Caesar. He had trained to be a hit-man. He had morphed into something he hadn't recognized. But all along, the eight year-old boy, hiding under the table, scared for his life, having no idea what was going on, had **never** left Guru. He had just stayed hidden inside. Until he met Aisha.

Aisha had slowly drawn the boy out of his shell, and set him free from his shell. She aided the boy in his quest to grow up, to shed the skin of his past, to grow anew. To start again. She had changed Guru. Guru had morphed again. But this time, his alteration had become something Guru was proud of. He was happy to be the way he was now.

Aisha had taught him to love again.

Guru wasn't sure, whether to be happy or sad, that he wanted to hurt Rakesh.

On one hand, he was ecstatic that he felt this protection and love, the desire to keep someone safe.

This was something that he hadn't felt in the period between his parents death and meeting Aisha. He was proud that his Aisha had managed to restore the humanity in him.

But he was also afraid.

What if harming Rakesh, constantly getting revenge on him, made Guru lose his humanity again? What if this made all of Aisha's efforts worthless, fruitless, and useless? What if, he lost his Aisha forever, because of his fierce desire to protect her? What if he lost the ability to love? Again. But this time forever.

What if…

There was also the issue of Raj and his mother. Raj was a sweet kid, who obviously didn't know the extent of his father's nature. All he saw was the hard-working man, that so many thought made up Rakesh Madhakar. But they were all wrong. They were all looking at, caring for, an act. That'a all it was.

There were so many possibilities of what could go wrong, that Guru decided to try a different approach.

He decided to try and be friends with Rakesh.

Not for real, of course. He was going to pretend to be friends with him, before he got to the mutilating. Instead of just attacking without thinking, as he usually did, he was going to think this one out. He was going to plan.

He was going to figure out how Rakesh's mind worked. Why he murdered women, everything about him. He was going to learn every tidbit of Rakesh's life.

And he was going to use that against Rakesh.

Rakesh looked up, to see a man looking at him. He had a slight beard, light skin, and a thoughtful look in his eyes. Rakesh moved his hand, and signaled for the man to come in, as he seemed to be someone like Rakesh. The real Rakesh, not the one everyone thought he was.

The man took slow, precise steps, as if he had a plan that was making him a little uncomfortable, but Rakesh shrugged this thought away. This man didn't seem to have any ill intentions toward Rakesh.

"Who are you?" Rakesh mustered his strength to be able to push the words out from his mouth. His voice was hoarse, and the stranger seemed to notice this, as that would be the only possible explanation for the man's next move, which was grabbing the glass of water next to Rakesh and handing in to him.

"Main hoon Don."

"Kya? Don't give me some filmi line."

"I'm serious. Mera naam Don hain. I met Raj, and he told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. You seemed like a person I should know. Especially the way you killed your nurse."

"Kya? How do you know about that?"

"I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. But I must say. That was brilliant."

Guru had frozen inside when he was asked his name. He very well couldn't give his real name! _Think Guru, Think!_

"Main hoon Don." Guru chided himself for his poorly thought out name, but it was better than nothing.

"Kya? Don't give me some filmi line. Next thing, you'll start singing about how you play with Death and all that junk."

"I'm serious. Mera naam Don hain. I met Raj, and he told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. You seemed like a person I should know. Especially the way you killed your nurse."

"Kya? How do you know about that?"

"I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. But I must say. That was brilliant." Inside, Guru felt disgusted.

"Thanks, Don. So what do you do for a living?"

"What do you do?"

Rakesh grinned. "I like you. Anyways, I do several odd jobs and vent out my frustration about my wife by killing other women who speak rudely to me. Granted, I should just kill my wife, but I love her too much to do that."

Guru thought inside, then chose to use his old occupation, instead of his new job as a bio. "I work as a hit-man. My employer is classified."

"Are you married?"

"No, why would I want to be shackled to one person?" Guru internally cringed at his words, feeling so cold, already feeling the change in his demeanor. _Remember Aisha, and even if you pretend to be someone else, you won't change. She'll keep you grounded. She'll keep you safe. She'll keep you centered. She'll keep you, __**you**_. "I have to go check on my… my mother. It's about time that she died. I hope it happens soon." Guru walked out of the room as fast as he could, not waiting for Rakesh at all.

He was disgusted, no beyond disgusted, he was revolted, sickened by his encounter with that man. He felt like throwing up, like he should just go back in and kill that man.

_But that won't solve anything. He'll just be dead, no consequences. I have to make him beg for his death and only when he has paid for all his crimes, will I let him have it. He has to earn it. Only then will I let him get his peace. Only then will I let him die._

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a thoughtful expression on your face, which only happens when you are planning how to kill someone."

"I'm not planning how to kill someone." _Just how to put them into immense pain_.

Aisha put her hand on Guru's making him look up at her. "Just forget about it. We're back home and the doctor cleared my release. Aren't you going to make good on your promise?"

"My promise was that we would resume when you were better. Considering that you are still wearing casts, you are not _better_ yet."

"It's okay if we don't go all the way, but do I, at the very least, get a proper good night kiss?"

Guru shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, though inside he was very happy that he was doing this. He just had to remain in control. "If you start feeling any pain, tell me immediately."

"You're acting like this is going to escalate past a kiss." Aisha grinned.

"With you, it's impossible to tell so you never know. Ever."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of seduction witch."

Guru moved his face closer to Aisha's. "For me,-" he moved even closer. "You are."

He kissed her, a deep passionate kiss, a kind of kiss that aligned the planets, the kind of kiss, that made everything in the world seem right and perfect. Made everything seem okay. Made lives better.

As expected, things quickly escalated from there.

Guru kissed down Aisha's jawline, stopping at the nape of her neck which he knew was her weak spot. He smiled against her skin as she gasped when Guru's hands found their way under her shirt, surprising her with the cold, as opposed to the usual warmth.

He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, stopping just short of them. He passed them and kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead, her hair, then made his way to her neck, passing over her lips altogether, making her pout in a way that made Guru just want to take her right then and there. But he wanted to make this special for her.

He tried to avoid her arms and legs altogether, but that was impossible. And Guru knew it was time to stop when Aisha let out a little yelp of pain and they hadn't done anything. No matter how excited they were, he would hold it in. For her safety.

"We have to stop. You're getting even more hurt. I might stop your recovery altogether."

"You tease!" Aisha huffed, but obediently laid herself down next to Guru, cuddling up into his side like she always had done.

"I think the tease is you." Guru looked down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, just go to sleep!"

But Guru didn't. Aisha drifted off very soon, but Guru was still awake. He was thinking. And everyone knows that when Guru thinks, it's not normally good for anyone but him, and nowadays, Aisha.

He was thinking of Rakesh. And how exactly he would make him pay. Truly pay.

He dreamt of how he would avenge the attempted murder of his wife. The murder of his child.

**A/N: What did you think of Guru's plan? Rakesh's reaction to Guru? Anyway, my birthday today. I'm working on two new Bollywood fanfics. One for Gunday, and one for Ishaqzaade. Watch for those two. They should be posted within 2 or 3 months at minimum. (Yeah I know, long time. ****) I've got the ideas in my head, but I need to see how they look in on paper. REVIEW! If you have any ideas, review or PM me! From now on, check my profile to know when the next update is going to be.**


End file.
